Choose ONE!
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Di pesta ulangtahun Inumaru, Ueki malah harus memilih ... ayah kandungnya atau ayah 'angkat'nya? Btw.. Ueki sempet panggil Mori jadi Ai lho.. di fanfic ini! ONESHOT Fanfic! Ayo, baca ya....


Choose one.

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Fukuchi

Ueki sengaja memandang penampilannya di kaca. _Cukup pantas lah, untuk menghadiri acara ulangtahunnya Inumaru_, pikirnya. Ueki lalu segera keluar dari rumah, hendak ke taman. Kata Koba-sen, mereka akan ke dunia langit jam 7 malam di taman. Ueki, Mori, Sano, Rinko, dan Hideyoshi diundang ke sana.

Sebenarnya kalau nggak karena semua temannya diundang, Ueki malas datang. Lebih baik istirahat sejenak setelah berlelah ria membersihkan taman tadi sore. Tapi , ini adalah kesempatan untuk bertemu teman-temannya lagi yang biasanya kepencar. Kan Rinko sudah sibuk dengan belajar, Sano sibuk mencari pemandian air panas, Hideyoshi sendiri sibuk mengurus Rumah Matahari-nya. Pokoknya, biasanya masing-masing orang memiliki kesibukannya masing-masing, deh. Makanya Ueki pun datang ke acara ulangtahunnya Inumaru. Agar dia bisa ketemu teman-temannya.

Ueki kini sudah sampai di taman. Ia melihat bahwa Mori, Sano, dan Rinko sudah duduk di taman itu.

"Hai, Ueki. Apa kabar?" tanya Sano kasual.

"Baik-baik saja," kata Ueki yang bersandar di tiang lampu taman.

Ueki lalu melirik jam tangannya sepintas. Sudah jam 18.58. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menuju pestanya Inumaru.

Dan… tiba-tiba Koba-sen bersama Hideyoshi datang dengan terengah-engahnya, seperti habis lari dari kejaran anjing. Mereka lalu menarik nafas sejenak.

"Kenapa? Kok kayaknya habis lari-lari gitu?" tanya Ueki dan Mori hampir bersamaan (duh… jodoh ni ye..) saat melihat Hideyoshi dan Koba-sen kayak habis lari maraton 1000 m.

"Habis, takut telat. Dan.." kata Hideyoshi sambil menunjuk belakangnya. Tiba-tiba ada anjing yang berlari-lari, seperti hendak mengejar semuanya,

"LARIII!" Refleks, semuanya berlari melihat si anjing ngamuk yang kini mengejar semuanya. Orang-orang lain di taman pun tampak berlarian dari taman, sementara Ueki dkk nggak bisa keluar dari taman. Kan ada janjian.

Nah, anehnya, beberapa detik kemudian, si anjing tenang. Lalu, tiba-tiba muncul kayak piring terbang dan.. diatasnya ada Inumaru! Lalu piring terbang itu 'mendarat' di taman. Ueki dkk kaget melihat Inumaru malah mengelus-si anjing tadi.

"Anjing pintar," kata Inumaru santai, "Aku sengaja meng'utus' anjing ini agar taman kosong dan kita bisa langsung ke dunia langit."

"Tapi, kok pake cara kayak gini sih buat ngosongin tamannya?" tanya Mori kesal.

"Soalnya hanya ini satu-satunya ideku untuk…... AWW," teriak Inumaru karena kini pinggangnya sudah dicubit oleh Mori.

"Minta maaf dulu!" ancam Mori.

"Err.. oke.. aku minta maaf.. Fyuuhh," kata Inumaru setelah Mori melepas cubitannya.

"Sekarang, mari kita cepat-cepat naik," kata Inumaru yang langsung disambut dengan naiknya Ueki, Mori, Sano, Hideyoshi, dan yang terkahir Koba-sen untuk naik ke 'piring terbang' itu. Mereka lalu melesat ke langit.

* * *

_Di waktu yang sama, Rumah sakit Sky, di dunia langit._

Seorang gadis melihat ke arah seseorang yang kini tampak sekarat. Dokter bilang sudah tipis kemungkinannya untuk sembuh. Tapi ia tak mau menyerah. Gadis itu lalu pergi dari ruangan itu dan berkata, "Yah, aku pergi dulu ke pesta ulangtahunnya kami-sama. Aku janji aku akan membuatmu sembuh kembali."

Lalu ia pergi keluar.. dengan membawa sebuah foto yang selalu ayahnya simpan. Foto seorang lelaki .. yang sudah lama sekali ayahnya tak bertemu dengannya.

* * *

Acara ulangtahun Inumaru diadakan di kediaman kami-sama, tepatnya di bagian tengah kediaman itu sekaligus bagian utama. Tempat yang sebelumnya berupa ruangan dengan pilar-pilar dimana cahaya matahari bisa masuk dengan leluasa ini kini berubah menjadi tempat pesta _outdoor_ yang sangat keren. Semua warga langit diundang ke pesta ini, karena di pesta ini jugalah Inumaru bersedia mendengarkan curhat para warganya (meski Inumaru sebenarnya malas dengerinnya.)

Pestanya sendiri akan dimulai jam 8 malam, sementara sekarang baru jam 7 lewat 10. Saat ini, Ueki dkk sedang nyantai di ruangan pribadi Inumaru sambil cerita-cerita. Mereka tampak seru sekali berbincang. Mulai dari tentang diri mereka sampai memperkirakan kira-kira kayak gimana pestanya. Inumaru sendiri ikut ngobrol sembari menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen negara.

Sementara itu, sang pelayan kami-sama mencuri dengar dari balik pintu dan hanya bisa mengurut dada karena Inumaru sudah berjanji kalau ia akan menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen negara dulu sebelum pesta. Nah, gimana bisa selesai dokumen-dokumen itu kalau diselesaikannya sembari lalu ?

"Enak banget nih makanannya!" kata Ueki sambil menikmati _appertizer._ Kini Ueki sedang makan, dimana Mori lagi ke WC, sementara Sano lagi ngambil makanan lagi. Yang lainnya sih tetap _stay _di bangku mereka.

"Ya. Yang ini rasanya beda. Padahal aku juga sering makan ini, tapi tak ada yang selezat ini," kata Rinko setuju dengan kata-kata Ueki. Habis, memang makanannya enak banget, sih. Pokoknya, ini adalah pesta yang sempurna. Makanannya, dekornya, hiasannya, dan lainnya.

Pesta ulangtahun ini sangat berkesan deh bagi Ueki, Sano, Rinko, Hideyoshi, Mori, dan Koba-sen.

Sayangnya tidak bagi Inumaru, yang notabene malah punya acaranya.

Gimana tidak, ia kini harus mendengarkan 'keluh-kesah' dari para rakyatnya tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari fasilitas yang rusak sampai masalah cinta! Apa nggak pusing, coba. Simaklah "obrolan" Inumaru dan seorang laki-laki yang lagi kasmaran.

"Duh.. saya bingung. Mending saya memberi coklat untuknya atau bunga mawar?" tanya seorang laki-laki pada Inumaru.

"Mana saya tahu? Dia memangnya suka apa, sih? Kalau bingung beli dua-duanya saja!" kata Inumaru kesal.

"Bener juga,ya. Baiklah, terimakasih kami-sama!" kata laki-laki itu. Inumaru sempat menghelakan nafas beberapa saat karena akhirnya selesai juga sesi curhat laki-laki itu.

… sebelum menyadari bahwa yang mengantri masih panjaaaaaaaaaangg sekali. Inmaru rasanya mau pingsan saja.

* * *

Seorang gadis dengan gaun biru menatap Ueki dari tadi. Ia tak yakin untuk menghampiri Ueki untuk satu hal. Tapi dia enyahkan semua pikiran itu. Dia harus melakukannya, atau tidak nanti ayahnyalah yang mati.

Maka, gadis itu menghampiri Ueki. Lalu ia berkata pada Ueki, "Ngg.. aku adalah Yui Maeda. Er.. aku ada sesuatu yang mau kubicarakan denganmu. Aku harap kau percaya penjelasanku."

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Ueki bingung. Mori yang berada di sebelahnya berbisik, "Psst… jangan gampang percaya gitu dong, Ueki."

"Aku rasa dia jujur," bisik Ueki pada Mori, sementara gadis yang berada di depan Ueki itu bingung karena kini dua orang di depannya malah main bisik-bisikan.

Mori, mendengar bisikan Ueki yang tadi, memilih untuk tidak berbicara lebih lanjut. Dia malas sekali kalau sampai harus berantem sama Ueki. Mori memilih untuk memperhatikan keadaan saja dan memanggil Inumaru jika memang terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Aku ingin berbicara tentang ini empat mata saja denganmu," kata gadis itu tegas. Mori, yang takut jika terjadi apa-apa sama Ueki pun bangkit dan berkata dengan nada yang cukup emosi, "Tolong bicara di sini saja. Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Ueki, apa yang akan kau _lakukan ?"_

"Tenang saja. Aku takkan melakukan apa-apa pada Ueki," kata gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam pada Mori.

Ueki, melihat kemungkinan akan terjadinya perang dunia ke-3 jika tidak ia cegah, segera berkata, "Mori, tenang saja. Jika terjadi apa-apa, aku akan memanggil Inumaru, kok. Jadi tenang ya." Lalu ia menatap ke arah gadis yang mencarinya, "Baiklah, mari kita berbicara 4 mata saja. Mau bicara dimana ?"

Gadis itu lalu menunuk sebuah meja kosong dimana tak banyak orang yang lalu lalang. "Disana."

Ueki dan gadis itu pun segera menuju kursi itu.

* * *

Ueki masih syok mendengar bahwa ayahnya, ayah _kandungnya_ selalu menyesal mengapa ia harus membuang Ueki .. hanya demi sebuah pertarungan kandidat dewa. Dan kini ayahnya sedang sekarat entah karena apa. Yang jelas mungkin jika Ueki mau tinggal bersama ayahnya, mungkin saja sakitnya akan sembuh.

Bukannya apa. Selama ini, di keluarga angkatnya, ia sudah merasa menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu. Tertawa bersama. Bercanda bersama. Yang jelas, kini Ueki harus memilih. Susah sekali. Dia jadi teringat saat dulu ia bermain lempar tangkap bola dengan ayahnya…

* * *

_Saat giliran ayahnya untuk melempar bola, ayahnya itu melemparkan pertanyaan, "Hei, apakah kau lebih suka yang asli atau yang palsu?" Pertanyaan itu bergulir dengan cepat seiring bola itu terlempar._

_Ueki menangkap bola itu, melemparnya kembali, dan berkata, "Entah apa yang ayah maksud. Tapi aku selalu lebih menyukai yang asli."_

_Saat itu, bola yang sudah ditangkap ayahnya jatuh ke lantai. Mungkinkah… ayahnya kecewa dengan jawaban itu..

* * *

_

"Jadi.. aku harus menentukannya…" kata Ueki bingung. Sebenarnya ia senang sekali dengan fakta bahwa ia akhirnya menemukan ayah kandungnya yang hilang. Tapi ia jadi bingung, apakah yang seharusnya ia pilih. Dan kini, jika ayah angkatnya menanyakan hal yang sama, mungkin Ueki tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Aku tahu ini pilihan yang sulit.. Maka itu tolong pikirkan masak-masak," kata gadis itu lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan Ueki yang masih bingung.

* * *

Ueki tampak melamun terus setelah Maeda pergi, membuat Mori bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mori ingin menanyakannya pada Ueki, tapi tidak enak. Mori takut membuat Ueki merasa semakin bingung.

Rupanya, Ueki menyadari kepenasaranan Mori. Maka, ia pun berkata pada Mori, "Kamu pasti ingin tahu apa yang tadi aku bicarakan dengan_nya_, ya ?"

Mori, malu karena ketahuan bahwa ia penasaran, berkata, "Terserah kamu, kok, kalau kamu mau tidak menceritakannya padaku."

Ueki.. tidak biasanya, melontarkan pertanyaan aneh, "Apakah kamu akan memilih yang asli atau yang palsu?"

"Yang asli, lah," jawab Mori gusar. Apa hubungannya coba pertanyaan macam begitu dengan apa yang Maeda katakan.

"Aku harus memilih ayah kandungku atau ayah angkatku," kata Ueki, dengan cepat, seakan-akan ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

Mori, mengerti kini mengapa Ueki bingung, berkata, "Mungkin kamu butuh waktu untuk memutuskannya. Aku akan sepenuhnya mendukungmu, kok."

"Senang sekali aku memiliki teman sepertimu…. Ai," kata Ueki, membuat Mori _blushing _setengah mati.

Ueki yang menyadari salah katanya itu segera berkata, "Eh.. maaf, maksudku Mori."

_Padahal tidak apa-apa kamu memanggilku Ai. Aku akan merasa sangaat senang_, kata Mori dalam hati. Tapi tentu saja sampai kapanpun ia takkan mengucapkan itu di depan Ueki. Ia tak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan mereka.

Maeda menghampiri Ueki dan berkata, "Apa kau sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

Ueki, yang sampai saat ini konsentrasinya terbagi antara harus memilih 'ayahnya' dengan salah kata Ai nya itu berkata, "Aku belum memutuskan. Banyak hal yang masih membuatku bingung."

Maeda mencoba mengerti dan berkata, "Iya.. aku mengerti. Aku sendiri adalah anak angkat, tapi sudah merasa menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Jadi aku mengerti betapa sulitnya dirimu untuk memilih."

"Kurasa… lebih baik kau melihatnya langsung saja. Untuk memantapkan pilihan," saran Maeda.

"Ya juga, ya," kata Ueki.

* * *

Ueki kini melihat ayah kandungnya sendiri sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Ueki sangaat kasihan melihat ayahnya itu. Dan hal itu malah membuat Ueki jadi makin bingung saja. Ueki tapi tak ingin pilihannya jadi sekedar asal-asalan. Karena ini menyangkut kehidupannya.

Tiba-tiba, mata sang ayah yang tadi tertutup terbuka. Lalu.. sang ayah berkata pada Ueki, "Kembalilah pada keluargamu.. Aku telah membuangmu, jadi aku tak pantas lagi menjadi ayahmu…" Lalu… perlahan sang ayah memegang tangan Ueki dan berkata, "Kurasa … keinginanku bertemu dengan anakku telah terpenuhi." Lalu.. seketika itu.. detak halus yang tersemat dalam kulit itu pun berhenti.

Ueki lalu memeluk sang ayah.. Dan Ueki menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak bisa mengerti apa maksud semua ini. Mengapa pertemuan dengan ayahnya… begitu sempit ?

Ueki lalu memandangi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Ueki teringat bahwa ini kan, orang yang waktu itu ada di pemandian air panas, saat _fnal battle_! Ueki jadi berpikir .. mengapa orang ini tidak mengenalinya? Atau tidak memberitahu bahwa ia adalah ayahnya? Mungkinkah.. orang ini hanya ingin membuat Ueki bahagia .. dengan cara tetap tinggal di keluarga angkatnya yang selalu menyayanginya?

Tapi.. kini Ueki tahu satu hal. Bahwa mungkin saja.. jawabannya saat ia main lempar tangkap dengan ayah angkatnya salah..

Bagaimana dengan nasib Inumaru? Mari kita simak…

Inumaru sudah nyaris pingsan dikerubuti orang-orang yang protes mengapa tidak mereka duluan yang mulai curhat. Percuma saja Inumaru mencoba menenangkan massa yang sudah tidak terkendali..

Sementara itu, Koba-sen tersenyum dari jauh. Rupanya ia beruntung tidak menjadi kami-sama.. Ternyata menjadi kami-sama itu merepotkan.

F I N

NB : Fanfic LoU yang kedua. Semoga pada suka semua ya… Anyway.. reviewnya sangat ditunggu ! Jadi pengen cepet-cepet buat fanfic LoU lagi !


End file.
